Like Jodi Foster?
by chloe-bug
Summary: A message, a password, and Jodi Foster. Hmm. One-shot. Please review.


**So, this is my first SWAC fic., so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**October**

* * *

'_Oh, he better not be dead!_' thought Sonny as she ran up the driveway and through the front door without even bothering to knock. '_Because that would ruin my whole day._'

"Chad?" She yelled loudly while she stood in the foyer trying to decide if she should go left, right, or up the stairs. "Chad, if you're alive make a noise!"

She heard footsteps to her left and saw Chad turning to the corner. And he looked angry.

"Sonny? What are you doing in my house?" He sounded angry too.

Sonny let out a sigh of relief. "I was at the mall with Tawni and I had to call Nico about something when I realized my phone was off. So I turned my phone on and got your message and so I grabbed Tawni and sped over here." She looked him over. "Okay, you're not dead, you're not bleeding, so what's wrong?"

Chad scoffed, "Why would you think there's something wrong?"

Sonny blinked a couple of times before answering. "Your message said you had something serious to tell me and that it was life or death! I thought you were being held at knife point by a crazy gunman!"

"Your imaginary gunman has a knife?" He sounded amused. Sonny shrugged. She was panicked. It was totally reasonable that she would come up with something like that. Chad shook his head. "Whatever, I did need to speak to you." He turned back the way he came and Sonny rolled her eyes and followed him into the next room.

"What is this abou-" Sonny cut herself off as she stared at the object in front of her. "_What_ is _that_?"

Chad smiled. "That, Sonny, is a panic room." He stated proudly.

Sonny was still gazing wide eyed at the small box while walking towards it. "Like Jodi Foster?" She asked absently.

"What?" Why was it that he never understood her references?

"Never mind." She said shaking her head. She moved on with her next thought. "What is it doing here?"

Instantly, Chad's bad mood was back. "It was _supposed_ to go upstairs, but the idiots who brought it said they weren't informed of the stairs so they put it here."

Sonny shook her head again. "No. I meant 'What is it doing in your house?'"

Rolling his eyes Chad responded with one of his usual remarks about his looks. At Sonny's look of confusion he elaborated. "My parents are in Italy for business and some psycho might want to hurt me because of how much more beautiful I am compared to him."

Rolling her own eyes, Sonny turned back to the panic room. "It's so small. It's more like an anxiety room." And she wasn't exaggerating.

Chad leaned back against the panic room and smirked. "Well, it's built for one person." He paused to consider the room. "Two if you squeeze."

Sonny nodded her understanding, but there was one more thing bugging her. "What does this," She waved a hand at the panic room, "have to do with me?" She wanted to leave as quickly as possible before Tawni got even more annoyed with her for having to wait in the car.

Chad didn't speak for a moment and Sonny was about to just leave but he spoke up before she could. "I wanted to give you the password." Sonny frowned in confusion. "If I'm trapped in there, I need someone reliable to come unlock it."

Sonny paused, "You consider _me_ reliable?"

Chad glared, "I have thought long and hard about this and yes, you are most reliable. My parents are gone for a month; none of my cast would care. Except for Portlyn, but she would forget where she put the paper as soon as something shiny went by. That leaves you." Sonny started to smile, but Chad put a quick stop to that. "Believe me, you are my _last_ resort." Sonny lost her smile and rolled her eyes, while Chad moved to grab some papers from the table next to him.

He handed her a piece of paper and a pen and he kept hold of the instruction manual. "Okay get ready to write and I'll read the password to you."

Sonny nodded, "Pen is poised."

Chad glanced around and lowered his voice like there were cameras everywhere. Sonny raised an eyebrow. Maybe there _were_ cameras everywhere. Then she shook her head. Not even _Chad_ was that weird. "Okay, the password is: 1 1." He looked up to make sure she was writing it. "1 1. 1." Then he stopped.

Sonny froze and slowly looked up. "Chad? Was that the password it came with?"

He shrugged, "I couldn't figure out how to change it." He explained. "Did you get the password down?"

She stared at him, "Barring an aneurism, I think I'll be able to remember it."

"Well factor in an aneurism and write it down!" He yelled at her.

Sonny scowled. He called her and left an 'urgent' message on her phone causing her to rush over here to tell her something ridiculous, and now he was going to _yell_ at her? She reached over and snatched the instruction manual out of his hands and gave him the pen and paper with the half finished password. She flipped to the contents and found the necessary page and turned to it. She read through it some and then walked up to the panic room.

When she started pushing multiple buttons Chad got even more annoyed. "Don't mess with it! You're going to break-"

Sonny pushed one last button and turned to him, cutting him off, "Put in a new five number password, and then press Enter." She ordered.

Chad glared at her, "Don't tell me what to do." Impressed, he turned to the panic room and considered his options. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Sonny was looking at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently. Getting inspiration he punched in his new five number password.

He quickly scribbled the numbers on the paper he was still holding and he turned back to Sonny who was now smiling like an idiot at him. Chad narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" He snapped.

The smile didn't leave her face. "Let's try it out!"

Chad frowned, "What?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, let's try it out. I'll be the burglar." She made her face look angry and put her hands up like she had claws. "I'm gonna get you!" Chad just stared at her and she put her hands down and frowned back at him. "Panic, darn it!"

Chad smirked, a plan formulating in his head. "No, I'm not going to panic Sonny. But you might when I do this."

Sonny opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but all that came out was a scream as he pushed her back into the open door of the panic room. What Chad didn't plan on was Sonny grabbing his wrist to catch herself, and he defiantly didn't plan on pulling on the door closed behind them, locking it.

Once they were both standing on opposite sides of the room, Chad realized that Sonny was completely right when she called it an anxiety room. There was barley five inches between them.

'_They weren't kidding when they said made for one person.'_ He thought looking at the little space they had to share. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sonny yelling at him.

"Chad!" Sonny clenched her fists, fighting the urge to hit him. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Chad shrugged, "You wanted to try it out."

Sonny rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "Give me that paper with the password on it." Chad frowned. She _really_ needed to stop ordering him around. Deciding it was better for his health that he kept quiet, Chad handed her the paper.

He watched her push a few buttons on her phone, wondering why. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Sonny didn't look up from her phone, but she did narrow her eyes at the paper. Whether it was because she was angry at him for talking or she was recognizing the numbers that were printed there, he did not know. "I'm texting Tawni to come inside and get us out of here."

Oh that's right, Sonny had been shopping with her and she had waited in the car. "Wait a minute!" He said when he realized something else. "You're giving her the password?"

Sonny looked up when she finished her text and shoved her phone and the paper into her pocket. "How else do you expect her to unlock the door?" She paused for a moment, "But I think she's gonna be like you said Portlyn would. Only instead of something shiny, it will be a mirror." The two of them shared a small smile and Chad knew he was forgiven for locking them in the panic room.

They stayed quiet until Sonny looked back up at him. "Where did you get those numbers?"

Chad stared at her, "I just thought of them. Why?"

Sonny nodded her head in understanding. "They just seemed familiar is all. Like I've seen them before." She explained. Chad didn't know how he was supposed to respond, so he was glad when the door to the room opened and the blonde girl was standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Come _on_, Sonny!" She cried. "I want to get to that shoe sale before they lose all the cute stuff in my size!"

Sonny nodded, "Okay, Tawni. Just a second." She turned back to Chad. "Try not to lock yourself in there. I really don't feel like breaking the speed limits to help you out of that box." Chad nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain the password.

Tawni looked at the panic room curiously. "_What_ is _that_?"

Chad glanced at her, "That's my panic room." He told her.

Her eyes went wide. "Like Jodi Foster?" Sonny smiled and pulled Tawni out of the house yelling a quick good bye, while Chad stood blinking at the spot they had been, wondering why Jodi Foster had anything to do with his panic room.

* * *

**So I hope it was up to par. Let me know what you think. By the way, the password was Sonny's birthday backwards, I just couldn't figure out how to fit it in there. And if anyone can tell me what references I made, extra points to you! One is very obvious, but the other is a little subtler. Constructive critisim is welcome. So are flames and praises!**

**October**


End file.
